


〖冷战组/米露〗Bad Romance

by yumeco



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha Russia (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, AmeRus - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Russia (Hetalia), Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Top America (Hetalia), kinda rape, this is criminal?please do not imitate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeco/pseuds/yumeco
Summary: -AU设定 a米Xa露  主要讲精英米怎么性骚扰精英露-10%的剧情（俗的一比，作者不知道自己在写什么系列）+ 90%的肉，纯粹为搞-涉及口交、公开场合etc. 露最后被捅哭了？（雾）-职场性骚扰是犯罪，请勿模仿





	〖冷战组/米露〗Bad Romance

*

将近十二点。

伫立在繁华都市的商业区中心的办公大楼此时依旧灯火通明，玻璃上映照着点点霓虹的星辰。大部分员工都已经回家，空落落的楼层与明亮的照明形成了鲜明的对比，让人晃神。 阿尔弗雷德还坐在他的办公室里，面对着桌上凌乱的草稿和报告，他稍显烦躁。手机轻盈的提醒铃打断了思路。他瞥了一眼屏幕。

”阿尔弗~~为什么还没来？我都等了两个小时啦。“

要不是这条信息，阿尔弗雷德都忘了他今晚约了个omega。眼下他正为工作头疼着，没办法赴约了。于是他快速地滑过屏幕，送了条信息。

”抱歉，改天再约吧。“

这可是为数不多的几次阿尔弗雷德为了工作牺牲玩乐时间。上一次还是刚进公司的时候吧？正如所有老套的故事那般，作为一个在顶尖企业里占有重要职位的精英Alpha，他身边边从来不缺对他献媚的各式各样的omega或beta，而他本人，也没有拒绝这些殷勤， 以最大程度享受着玩乐时光。

可眼下的情况，却如水面波纹，起了一丝变化。

就在两个月前，阿尔弗雷德所在的部门来了一位新人。据说是高层特意从对手公司挖来的人，一名alpha。新人来的那天，阿尔弗雷德反应平淡，更没有前去打探，只是在路过时不经意地瞥了一眼——一个身材高大的年轻男人，正在将箱子里的办公用品一件件拿出来，一边思索一边摆到办公桌上相应的位置。男人有一头柔顺的铂金色的头发，几缕额发向一旁卷成一个旋，那双不太常见的紫瞳漂亮而冰凛。阿尔弗雷德被有那么一瞬间被那副整理书桌的淡然神态吸引住了。正当他犹豫着要不要上去打个招呼时，新人身旁突然冒出了几个人，围着他说起话来。耸了耸肩，阿尔弗雷德走开了。

在这个新成员到来之前，性格张扬如其一头灿烂金发的阿尔弗雷德是部门里最受重视的角色。他无时无刻不站在聚光灯下，不留余力地展现自己的才能，获取众人赞美和崇拜。有传言，不出意外地话，在这次的自动多隆的开发项目后，现年近半百的主管将晋升高层，而阿尔弗雷德会取代他的位置，成为下一代的、也是公司史上最年轻的部门主管。

就在项目进入第一轮研讨后，公司就宣布了新的人选加入。来的非常突然，连直属上司也没有太多情报。

多一个下手也没什么不好的。他自顾自的想。希望新人能尽快跟上进度，别让Hero浪费太多时间。

然而事实有些偏离了预想。伊万•布拉金斯基——alpha的名字，从一开始，就没有新人该有的唯唯喏喏，至少是青涩的部分。几乎还没来得及教训他呢，新人就已经掌握了大部分工作内容。不出两个月，伊万就被默认为主力之一，甚至搬进了独立的办公室。飞速的进步让人瞠目。如今公司的传言有了改版：不出意料的话，下一任史上最年轻的开发部门主管，或许是琼斯或布拉金斯基之间的其中一人。对于这种夸张的闲言碎语，阿尔弗雷德打从心底哼笑了一声。

但毕竟是特意挖来的精英。无论自己怎么在会议上呛他，有意无意地“找茬”，空降的alpha完全不为所动。他时刻带着一丝好看却没有温度的笑容，用修长的手指敲击着笔记本电脑，无辜的大眼向上抬起，然后用柔软的声音说道：“琼斯先生，请再看一遍第46页的数据，我想这里的百分比出错了。”

阿尔弗雷德内心想，是否只有跳上去拉住伊万的围巾直接把他绞死，俄罗斯人才会对他换一种表情。

显然伊万是个很有意思的人。这个alpha身上有太多矛盾。与开朗话多的自己截然相反，伊万总是跟周围的人群保留一些距离，但又不至于过分冷淡到失礼。他身形健硕，却有孩童一般的甜糯声线。他可以笑得像个天使，却又很腹黑。公司里的一些omega和beta已经骚动起来，好几次经过休息区的阿尔弗雷德，耳朵都会捕捉到关于伊万的话题。

“他长得真漂亮，皮肤像牛奶一样白！”

“还有他的身材，我打赌他脱了西装后绝对会让人尖叫。”

“他应该已经有伴侣了吧...毕竟是那么优秀的alpha呀。没准他一直戴围巾，就是为了遮吻痕呢。”

“不可能，我从来没有在他身上闻到过omega的信息素...”

然后是几声吃笑和打闹。 诸如此类。阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛。伊万受到的关注虽然让他心生不爽，然而天生自大的Hero坚信，没有人可以成为他的对手。眼下他并不是为“多了一个竞争对手”感到焦虑，而是有一种别的感情，在心里悄然升起。从来没有遇到过一个人，可以如此毫不动摇地站在自己的面前，仿佛阿尔弗雷德只不过是众人中的其中一人，并无两样。

这真让人讨厌。阿尔弗雷德从远处望着正一脸平静地工作的伊万，悄悄地打起了另一个主意。

*

头发已有些银丝的中年男人坐在宽大的皮椅上，看着站在他眼前的两个西装革履的年轻下属。

阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。

伊万•布拉金斯基。

部门的绝对主力，他的得力左右手。他们似乎是两极，一个灼热如太阳，而另一个则清冽如月光。就像现在，他们只是站着而已，中年男人却觉得空气里弥漫着某种不一般的氛围。

“...下个月，Apex公司的负责人就会带人来参加非公开的发表会。发言稿我让伊丽莎白去准备了，到时候我会选出一个团队代表，负责发表会，”他停顿了一下，“这次能否与Apex公司合作非常重要，到时候董事会也会到场。”

默默听着的两人眉毛一挑。在董事会面前表演，这其中的意味，他们自然都明白。

“好好努力吧。”

“明白了。”

阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠。

发表会的期限在逼近，然而项目进展地并不顺利。方案一改再改，却交不出一份满意的答卷。今夜依然没有香槟，没有娱乐，只有桌上乱糟糟的文件。他眺望了下窗外的灯火辉煌，站起身来伸个懒腰，准备去倒杯咖啡。穿越过空荡荡的办公区，他突然驻足。

那是布拉金斯基的办公室，落地玻璃的后面，是熟悉的铂金色脑袋。理所当然，伊万也在对“项目总负责人”这个角色虎视眈眈。从那双紫色眼瞳下方隐约的黑眼圈来看，他应该有一段时间没有好好睡觉了。阿尔弗雷德内心鼓舞起来，眼镜后面藏不住调皮的目光——捉弄这个alpha可比咖啡更让人神经振奋。他径直走了进去。

“这么怕跟不上Hero的进度吗，现在都十二点了，你还没回家。”

阿尔弗雷德笑着，皎白的牙齿露了出来。伊万只瞥了他一眼，就将目光落回到电脑屏幕上。

“琼斯先生真爱开玩笑。你不也是一样害怕拿不到出风头的机会，正拼命地留下来加班吗？”

伊万式的挖苦。刚来的时候，他对自己还没那么大胆吧？阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。他慢悠悠地渡步，打量着这间简洁的办公室。角落有一小盆人工植株（他喜欢向日葵吗？），黑色书架上排着一些专业书籍和文件夹，办公桌面干净利落。他的脑海里不禁出现这样的画面——伊万像第一天那样，默不作声地，将东西从纸板箱里一件件拿出来，思考着该是把向日葵放在茶几上，还是放在落地窗边。

空气静默了一会儿。伊万也没立刻赶他走。正想着该怎么开口，阿尔弗雷德发现了些许异常。他闻到了一点甜酒的气味，虽不多，却随着他的逗留逐渐明显起来。

他起先没意识到，误以为那是伊万的香水味。可当他瞧见俄罗斯人的耳根到浅驼色围巾下的颈部上有一层薄粉时，他才明白过来。这难道......

“哦上帝....布拉金斯基，你发情了。”

那层薄粉瞬间变得更红了。阿尔弗雷德饶有兴趣地盯着伊万的脸。浅色的长睫毛此时有些颤抖。

与Omega不同，alpha没有频繁的发情期，同时也没Omega那样强烈的反应，所以他们基本不需要服用药物来控制。除了信息素难以收敛，言行也较平时更具攻击性外，没有别的外在症状。看来伊万的信息素“不小心”地漏出来了。眼前的这只alpha向来一副禁欲脸孔，衣扣扣到最上面，一丝不苟毫无破绽。阿尔弗雷德不可能放过这个绝妙的机会。

“你对hero发情也没用哦，我又不是Omega。”他凑近办公桌，一脸坏笑，“赶紧回去吧，可别在公司里撸出来哦。”

“......”

见伊万抿着下唇不语，阿尔弗雷德接着揶揄，“别人都说你身上一点Omega的味道也没有。我有点好奇，难道你只跟alpha做？”

“....alpha也可以跟beta做。”伊万冷静地订正他。

”是吗？“ 可能是因为发情的缘故吧，那双紫色眼睛里泛着与不同于往常的冰冷的光芒。这让阿尔弗雷德想到某次他不小心打碎了一个酒杯，玻璃碎块散在地面，而光线正好打落之上，折射出危险而又脆弱的光。此刻伊万眼里就是闪烁着这种光线。醇香飘过鼻尖。心里有个声音在耸动。他看着眼前alpha在灯光下雪白的皮肤，突然向前一倾，凑近对方的耳朵轻轻说道：

“要不然，我可以帮你？”

伊万没有闪躲，耳朵轮廓敏感地觉察到呼在上面的气息。他猜想这也许是阿尔弗雷德羞辱他的另一种方式。他不能退缩。即使是在这种情况下。

“谢谢，”伊万将他的反击轻轻地吹在阿尔弗雷德的侧脸上，“不过，你确定你有那个技术？”

后者几乎是一只手提起伊万的衣领，扯着他狼狈地站起来，双手慌忙地扶着书桌以免往前倒去。伊万刚想狠狠地瞪对方一眼，耳里却传入与平常明朗高亢完全不同的低沉嗓音。

“不试试怎么知道？布拉金斯基。”

这就是你廉价的挑衅吗。伊万不禁笑起来。正如他引起了阿尔弗雷德的注意，他也无法忽视对方的身影。早就听闻过部门里的年轻将领，看到他趾高气昂在会议上侃侃发言，对自己针锋相对，从头到脚都散发着不可一世的气场。伊万是个野心家，从一开始他就没有什么”乖乖当个好二把手“的念头。一路过来，遇见棋逢对手的人只会燃起他更强的挑战欲。而这个男人总位于人群的中心，他自大的笑声无处不在。这种万丈光芒不经意间刺痛了伊万。他想亲手撕开他那副自信的皮囊，看看没心没肺的笑容下面是不是有别的什么东西。

四目相对，僵持不下。呼吸几乎喷到了彼此的脸上。

“你以为我会认输？琼斯？”

等伊万回过神来时，发现对方已经来到书桌的另一边，与自己面对面地站着。更糟糕的是，阿尔弗雷德左手正搭在他的腰上，而右手则放在他最重要的部位。还没等他发声反抗，那只手就动了起来。金发男人的手法极为熟练，隔着布料不断挑火，不缓不急地来回抚摸着形状。原本就处于发情期的伊万很快就硬了起来，呼吸也忍不住颤抖起来。

见鬼，这是什么情况？伊万有些慌乱。但他很快就控制住自己，如果暴露出自己的惊恐，肯定会受到更过分的对待。绝对不能认输。大脑顷刻间做出对策，他也将手放到了对方的裤裆上——这还是第一次摸到同性。与自己的没有什么不同，伊万努力说服自己，也开始模仿对方的动作。

几个来回后，阿尔弗雷德以极轻的音量喘了一口气，用另一只空闲的手去解伊万的皮带，抽出来后扔到一旁的地板上。接着，他又拉下了伊万的拉链，将西装裤整个扯下去，露出修长且肌肉紧实的双腿。

”等等....“

光屁股站在办公室里的情形过于羞耻，伊万忙不迭想阻止。但阿尔弗雷德极快地又扯掉他的四角内裤，已经勃起的性器弹了出来，随后一双大手又牢牢地抓住了它，阻止它上下弹动。伊万倒吸一口气。

”喜欢吗？“

阿尔弗雷德紧贴着他，在耳边挑逗道。虽然知道这只是对方在炫技，可伊万还是脸红了。阿尔弗雷德玩弄着他的阴茎，手掌不时滑至下面向两个球体施力，另一只手则轻轻上下搓揉着他的腰侧，让伊万体内泛起一阵阵酥软感。金色发稍不停地蹭到伊万的脸颊。已经极力控制了，但紊乱的呼吸还是出卖了伊万。他似乎可以听见阿尔弗雷德内心的嘲笑。

”你可真大，我一只手都握不过来呢。“阿尔弗雷德的聒噪真是无处不在。他的手指紧紧环住伊万的阴茎，从顶部推到底部，又从底部回到顶部，时重时轻。在感觉到alpha又膨胀了一些之后，像是追加似的，他伸出舌头舔舐着脖子上没有被围巾遮住的皮肤。从刚才起，伊万的手就没有好好在动了，脖子、腰部、重要器官，他身上的敏感点都被牢牢掌握在敌人手中。阿尔弗雷德的笑意加深了。

然而就当他准备加快手速，进一步刺激伊万时，后者不知何时解开他的皮带和拉链，模仿他之前的动作，一股脑儿地将裤子连同内裤拉了下去。现在两个人下半身都赤裸裸地暴露在空气里。伊万的双手攀上了阿尔弗雷德的腰，还没等他反应过来就蹲了下去，一口含入半勃的肉柱。根本没想到看起来生人勿近的布拉金斯基会做到这个程度。惊讶之下，阿尔弗雷德感到到对方在生涩地摩擦他的性器，发出一点水声，抬起的紫眸似乎在宣告：别以为有技巧只有你。这色情的画面逼着他低吟一声。

”很好...“他的手掌着那颗前后晃动的脑袋，鼓励似的抚摸着头发，让伊万更卖力地口。迅速涨大的阴茎占领了全部口腔，伊万努力让嘴张得更大，吞下更多，可龟头猝不及防地顶到喉咙，呛出一声尴尬的咳嗽。

说实话，伊万的口技算不上有多好，可他这一行为的本身却极大愉悦了美国人。阿尔弗雷德把自己抽了出来，低下头轻轻拍拍伊万的脸说，”放轻松，别太着急“。伊万感觉受到了羞辱，但经验不多的他的确掌控不了alpha异于常人的粗长。换种方式，他试着只用舌面在阴茎上滑动，唾液均匀地涂抹在柱体上，亮的吓人。阿尔弗雷德又低骂了一句脏话，按着伊万头部的手更用力，腰部也开始控制不住地晃动起来。

伊万舔的非常认真。他还不忘向上看一眼，观察阿尔弗雷德的表情。镜片后面的湛蓝已经完全沉沦在情欲之中了，目光低垂下，迎接着伊万的紫眸。他们就这样对视了一会儿，无声地望着对手眼里的欲望。终于，阿尔弗雷德抓住了伊万的手臂，把他拉了起来，在伊万还来不及擦擦嘴角的液体时，狠狠地亲了上去。后者惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他将伊万摁到了一旁的会客沙发上，脱掉了彼此还堆在脚踝处的裤子。哦，眼前alpha的紫眼睛的眼角泛着水气。阿尔弗雷德分别抓住伊万的膝盖，将他的双腿接近一百八十度打开。alpha慌乱地向后挪了挪，不过在阿尔弗雷德低下头吞入他的炙热后，也只能仰头靠在沙发背上，极力忍住口中溢出的呻吟。

”琼斯...“ 伊万已经在低喘了。

被唤到名字的alpha双手探入白衬衫，摸索而上，很快找到了两颗小点玩弄起来。这一下伊万的喘声更大了。他真想拿出手机把伊万此刻的样子拍下来——双腿大敞着，阴茎被另一个alpha含在嘴里，乳首还被指奸着，喘声不断。真够淫荡......他吐出了伊万的性器，在高清视角下看到铃口渗出透明前液，脉动的茎络在一跳一跳。还差一点。此时伊万似乎完全忘了他们正在比拼技术这事，任由阿尔弗雷德宰割。阿尔弗雷德嘴角一扬，他决定推伊万一把。

伊万望着天花板，眼神没法聚焦。下方那张高温的嘴巴像是有独立意识的生物，不断用收缩的粘膜刺激着他，逼迫他投降。而伸进衬衫里的手指也毫不留情地对胸前的小红点又揪又揉的，神经带动他整个身体都烧了起来。该死，他早知道对方在公司里传开的浪名，可琼斯的技术还是超乎他的想象。伊万的双手紧紧抓着两侧的座垫，希望能分离一点注意力，延迟快感的聚集。只不过他的努力很快被下体传来的异感打断了。有一根湿润的手指在后穴上打圈，没几下就探入其中。伊万立刻叫出声来。

”别！琼斯！我会杀了你的！“

可阿尔弗雷德连眼皮都没抬一下。那根他用唾液和前液打湿的手指不安分地搅动着小穴，从各个角度试探。伊万想把他踹开，可阿尔弗雷德另一只手臂压了上来，让他难以动弹。

"唔...”

伊万可以清晰地感受到他的肠肉是如何包裹那根手指的。这对他来说是新奇的体验。作为alpha，他从没想过自己会被入侵。反抗不了，伊万开始骂人，喘息的间隙里吐出一个个阿尔弗雷德听不懂的俄语单词。就在此时，那根手指挤压到了体内某一处，伊万瞬间瞪大了双眼，一阵巨大的快感浪潮就席卷了大脑。

“啊—————！”他剧烈地扭动身体，搞不清自己是想把那根手指挤出体外，还是帮助它按压那个神秘的地方。加上阿尔弗雷德开始使劲吸他的阴茎，体内的指头又以快节奏顶戳他的前列腺，伊万感觉到他的阴茎瞬间膨胀，极强的射精感突涌而上。他止不住颤抖，射进了阿尔弗雷德的喉咙里。阿尔弗雷德也相当有耐心地，引导他将一波波精液悉数喷洒出来。在六七次的喷射后，他才放过伊万，将嘴里的液体吐在了手心里。看着手里这一大摊又粘又稠的、混合着口水的精液，阿尔弗雷德不禁皱眉，“这也太浓了。你多久没做过了？”

伊万没有力气去回答他的问题。他的眼睛紧闭着，胸口剧烈起伏，整个人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。直到阿尔弗雷德凑过来吻他的嘴角，他才回过神来。 “爽吗？” 伊万依然不出声，默默地将金色脑袋搂了过来，情迷意乱之中主动将舌头伸入对方的嘴里搅动起来。伊万想也许可以学习刚才阿尔弗雷德对他所做的事，毕竟那个感觉像是上升到了天堂。他们抱着亲了一会儿，伊万就伸手去安慰冷落已久的阿尔弗雷德的分身，可意外发现那里没有软掉，反而比刚刚更硬了，整个肉棒又大又烫。伊万自己也不清楚为何，他朝阿尔弗雷德笑了一下。这倒是把金发alpha愣住了。他每天都能看见伊万那标准的笑里藏刀，或是一脸冷淡地看着自己。可此刻俄罗斯人的笑容却带了一圈柔和的光耀。

阿尔弗雷德也笑了。与平常那种拍牙膏广告一般的笑脸不一样，同样是一种纯真的微笑。阿尔弗雷德把鼻子贴在伊万鼻子上。还没有过一个床伴，可以像这个认识还没多久的alpha这样，让他产生一种奇怪而强烈的感情。

“我也想射在你的嘴巴里，帮帮我好吗？”

伊万只是点了点头，准备与阿尔弗雷德交换位置。不过他很快被摁倒在了沙发上，不等片刻，阿尔弗雷德就跨坐在他的脑袋上，将粗壮的性器顶入他的口中。突如其来的压迫感让伊万泛起了呕吐感。操，前一秒还笑得那么纯洁来着。两只手抓住阿尔弗雷德的大腿，以免他太用力把自己的喉咙顶穿。阿尔弗雷德的喘息自上洒落下来，“你什么都不用做，嘴张大就好”。适应了节奏后，阿尔弗雷德进的越来越深，囊袋也不停地拍在他的下巴上，唾液甚至粘湿了阿尔弗雷德的耻毛。每一下的抽送，都让伊万不自觉地发出闷哼。太深了，他觉得他可能会窒息。即使如此，伊万也没有力气去反抗，只能无力地躺在沙发上。

“布拉金斯基，我在操你的嘴巴呢。你不该是alpha，你就是个婊子。....啊，真是太爽了...”阿尔弗雷德注视着胯下的伊万，用手抚摸那张沾满不明液体的脸庞。“你这张嘴会不断地被操，不停地喝精液....啊....真爽...”处于极度性兴奋状态的阿尔弗雷德不停地讲脏话，羞辱对方。这大概是他的性癖吧。伊万想。因为嘴巴被堵着他回不了嘴。

阿尔弗雷德的呻吟越来越大声，看起来很快就要忍不住了。他最后用力的挺动了几下，耻毛几乎都戳到伊万鼻子里去了，没有任何预告就射了出来。没有吞精经验的伊万激烈抵抗起来，把那根东西吐了出去。阿尔弗雷德有些遗憾不能全部射进嘴里，但他继续对准伊万的脸，把余下的几注都射了上去。看着伊万被糊住的一缕额发和一只眼睛，还有一些吐出来的白浊挂在嘴角，阿尔弗雷德深深地呼了一口气。

高潮的余韵退去，两人终于起身，用纸巾擦掉脸上和身上的液体。瞧见办公室的落地玻璃，他们这才意识到刚刚做了多么羞耻的事。幸好深夜空无一人。如果有其他员工在场的话，那么他将会看到这样一幅画面——部门的双王牌，上身穿戴整齐而下体一丝不挂地在半开放式办公室的沙发上互猥，简直变态到无底线。

”我的技术还不赖吧？“ 阿尔弗雷德得意地朝伊万眨眨眼。

伊万抿紧下嘴唇。他伸手将领带系紧，以此掩盖自己那被情欲搅得混沌不堪的状态。这只是一场意外，已经结束了。他对自己说。他转过身，背对着阿尔弗雷德。

“......一般。”

走出伊万办公室时，阿尔弗雷德回头看了看玻璃上整齐贴着“Ivan Braginsky"的印刷体。他想了几秒便掏出手机，将接下来几周的约会全部取消了。

*

诺大会议室里，光线暗淡，只有白墙上的投影在闪烁。组员们围着圆桌而坐，盯着手头的资料，而伊万站在屏幕前，正用一种平淡的语调在解说着。阿尔弗雷德坐在会议桌的远端，手指摸着自己的手背，透过镜片观察着伊万。无论他怎么看，脑海里显现出来的，都是极为糟糕的画面——那张淡粉的嘴唇是怎么努力张大到吞下一整根性器，细嫩苍白的皮肤又是怎样坠着白色条痕，指着大屏幕的手指又是如何缠着囊袋轻轻玩弄......

不行，再想下去的话可不妙。现在可是会议中。阿尔弗雷德轻咳了一声，换了个坐姿。一瞬间伊万朝这里看了一眼。很快的，他的目光又移回到了演示图上。

已经一周了。那次以来，他没有和伊万有过单独相处的机会。有时是伊万的刻意回避，有时则有同事一起留下加班。而白天里，他们继续保持着跟以往一样的交流，不痛不痒。阿尔弗雷德起初只是想捉弄一次对方，掰断他的自尊，搅乱他的理智。仅此而已。他不觉得自己会对伊万产生除此以外的情感。但超乎寻常的体验让他改变了主意......伊万的感觉真是太棒了。

谁叫阿尔弗雷德是个好奇心丰盛、又对性没有禁锢心的年轻alpha呢？他觉得有一个伊万这样的alpha床伴也不赖。

“......琼斯先生是怎么看待这个问题的呢？”突然熟悉的软糯声线将他的思绪硬生生地拉回到现场。有些人正转过头看向他，而另一部分的人则是“又开始了”的神情。而伊万笑眯眯地望着他，等待着他的发言。完全没在听讲的阿尔弗雷德不知道他的所指，只是回敬了一个盛大的笑容，然后说出他的台词：

“Hero反对你的意见。”

出现在伊万的办公室里时，果不其然，俄罗斯人今晚也在加班。电脑后面的那张脸面无表情，在视野里突然出现一个阿尔弗雷德后，也只是轻轻皱眉，没作搭理。阿尔弗雷德也习惯了他的冷淡。什么话也没说，阿尔弗雷德就走了过去，迅速地钻到了办公桌底下。伊万吃惊地看着他完成这一系列的动作，手指停下了敲击键盘的动作。

“...琼斯，你在做什么？”

阿尔弗雷德在桌下做了个“嘘，别太大声”的手势。他方才进来前，看见了不远处的两名女性beta职员，而她们正背对着这里。伊万立刻紧张地看了看外面，压低了音量，对桌底下的人说了声“滚”。

阿尔弗雷德没回应。实心木的办公桌三面都是遮挡，从门外看不到实际情况。利用这一绝好条件，阿尔弗雷德舔了舔嘴唇，抓住伊万的双腿，动手去扒他的西裤拉链。伊万立刻挣扎起来。

“琼斯！你再不住手我要踢你了！”伊万咬牙切齿地小声说道。

“你踢啊，别忘了想想待会儿怎么跟她们解释我为什么会在你桌底下——希望别传出奇怪的谣言。”

“饥渴的疯子！“

无视伊万的反抗，阿尔弗雷德牢牢地擒着他的双腿，用牙齿拉下了拉链。伊万骂了一句。两名职员的其中一人听见了声响，回过头来。伊万赶紧装作在敲打键盘。

触感真是好极了。阿尔弗雷德把脸贴上被内裤包裹着的柔软肉块，亲昵地磨蹭着。这下轮到伊万红脸了。

”布拉金斯基，你别忘了之前我帮过你的忙。礼尚往来，你也要帮我。“阿尔弗雷德笑了，虽然没有发出声音，他鼻子里的热气喷在伊万的肉块上，惹得他直痒痒。

桌底下的始作俑者抬起明亮的眼眸，向上看着伊万，接着得意地说道：“今天我发情了”。

动作太大的话，口水声会泛响在这空旷的办公室里，甚至传到外面的beta耳里。阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地用舌头取悦伊万形状姣好的性器，先用牙齿轻柔地刮着敏感的冠部，再以厘米为单位，一点点向前吞噬。伊万起先还庆幸他没有激烈地舔出声响，但很快，他就认识到了这是一场折磨。想要更多的摩擦，想阿尔弗雷德像上次那样狠狠地把他的灵魂吸出来。要是阿尔弗雷德一直保持这个速度，搞不好舔一个小时他都没法高潮。

坐在转椅上的伊万正小幅度地摆着腰，试图把阴茎往阿尔弗雷德的嘴里送，以获取更多的快感。alpha的两只大手附上了伊万的臀部，不安分地揉捏起两片弹性十足的臀瓣。 “嗯......”伊万呼吸稍稍急促。桌底下的alpha又把那根东西吐了出来，接着用鼻尖和脸颊摩挲着，感受它的颤动。两三分钟后，伊万开始沉不住气了。他用脚跟用力地踹了一下阿尔弗雷德，在后者埋怨地看过来后给了一个警告的眼神：给我好好吸。阿尔弗雷德从鼻子里轻笑了一声。然而他并没有更加努力，反而继续慢吞吞地含着，像吃了很久的棒棒糖那样在嘴里磨蹭。伊万彻底生气了。他抓过围着自己臀部的手，直接按在自己的性器上，无声地告诉底下的人”你的嘴那么没用的话就用手“。

阿尔弗雷德也顺着他的意愿，收回双手，开始专心致志地摸起前方。口水多少起了润滑作用，每一次手掌擦过，伊万都觉得很受用。此刻他的内心充满矛盾：即想要阿尔弗雷德用技巧来给他痛快地撸一场，又想快点结束这场突如其来的半自愿性行为。况且办公室的玻璃墙外，还坐着两个不明情况的女性员工。这简直——就像半公开的性爱。伊万可不像阿尔弗雷德那么没节操，上次的事已经够荒唐了。他是一个自尊心极强的alpha，不愿意做太出格的事情。

阿尔弗雷德手法娴熟地摆弄着伊万的性器，还不忘用舌尖扫过尿道口，让其渗出一些透明的液体来。从他钻下去到现在都快二十分钟了，可伊万离终点还远的很。他叹了口气，这家伙不是说自己发情了么？为什么要浪费这么多时间口他？......不知不觉中，伊万的脚伸到了阿尔弗雷德的胯下，开始不轻不重地往上踩。阿尔弗雷德一脸陶醉地享受着，又过了一会儿，他用嘴型告诉伊万：”把裤子脱了吧“。

换成二十分钟前，伊万可能会不管是否有他人在场，把这呆毛从桌底下揪出来暴揍一顿了。可经过了那么漫长的煎熬，现在满脑子都在渴求增加刺激，渴求高潮，不然他真要疯了。一面紧张地关注着外面，一面尽量不弄出任何响动，伊万把金属皮带解开，轻轻扔到地毯上，又稍微起身，将下半身所有的衣物都退了下去。多亏这张大桌子，真要是有谁现在出现在门口，从视角上也看不到桌后伊万的光屁股。

光屁股的不止他一人。不知什么时候，阿尔弗雷德在桌下也把自己的裤子脱掉了。

伊万不禁在心里大大地叹了一口气—— 这不跟上回一摸一样吗？！

算了，眼下让自己射出来比什么都重要。自暴自弃的伊万把双腿张地更开，把阴茎往另一个alpha脸上戳。这时从后面传来了奇怪的触感。有一个椭圆形的冰冷的塑料正抵在自己的臀肉上。伊万打了个寒噤，他知道那是什么，期待和惧怕同时涌上了喉头。阿尔弗雷德用力地扒开两边的臀瓣，让原本因双腿大张而挤埋在臀肉里的穴口暴露在空气里，不等伊万回过神，径直把跳蛋塞了进去。沾了前液和口水的小东西带来了些许疼痛，下一秒，它就在伊万的屁股里震动起来。阿尔弗雷德一开始就设置最强档，机器声没有被完全吃进去，反而在寂静里格外明显，把两人都吓了一大跳。

阿尔弗雷德赶紧把跳蛋往更深的地方推，机器震动声这才没入幽深的肠道。

“哈......”伊万有些吃痛。

推搡几下，拜alpha天生的强大学习能力和记忆力所赐，阿尔弗雷德几乎没费什么力气就找到了那个甜蜜的穴位。那一刻，伊万几乎要从椅子上跳了起来，背部肌肉紧绷，一声呻吟没能哽住漏了出来。两个女性职员的其中一人转过头来，伊万立马装作咳嗽，盖住了这声异常尴尬的声响。他慌忙像抓住什么，却一手把好几张文件扫到了地板上。阿尔弗雷德亲眼瞧着伊万手足无措的样子，内心简直满意极了。他什么时候看过伊万如此狼狈的样子？ 每一次都是那张凛冽的、不动声色的脸孔，可现在却涨红大片，紫色双眸柔和了恐慌、迷惘、以及色情。

推波助澜，阿尔弗雷德一把握住伊万的阴茎，用力撸着，又凑到前面吸吮那两颗蛋。伊万觉得自己快要叫出来了，至少他已经无法维持”正常表情“了。更该死的是，那边的两个女职员此时正往这里走，看样子是完成了工作离开前来打个招呼。伊万紧紧咬着嘴唇。他紧张到了极点。

”布拉金斯基先生，我们先告辞啦。“其中一人站在门口对他说。

一面尽量靠近办公桌，一面将脸尽量埋在围巾里，装作不停咳嗽。这个千刀万剐的琼斯！！若不是咳嗽声作掩护，某些乱七八糟的声音早暴露地一干二净了。伊万赶紧朝她们摆摆手，内心祈祷她们立刻以百米冲刺速度转身跑掉。

等两人走掉，伊万才发现自己已经被刺激射了。桌下的阿尔弗雷德满脸都是白色粘液，连眼镜都没能逃过一劫，而他确是笑意吟吟地，看着伊万瘫软在办公椅上。趁着后者还没缓过劲来，他便从桌下爬了出来，一手抓一只腿，将厚实的两条白花花的腿推到两边扶手上。

”啊...你..在干什么....“

还在喘的伊万感到穴口处有个火热的物体，难以置信地往下一看，便看到了阿尔弗雷德那硬的发烫的阴茎。而眼前的这个趁人之危的alpha，此刻痞痞地一挑嘴角，就用力摆胯往前挺。伊万几乎是瞬间缩紧了括约肌。高潮后的身体还没恢复过来，无法推开势如恶狼的alpha，但伊万的洞倒是非常尽职地抵御着入侵。阿尔弗雷德扶着自己挺了好几下，愣是捅不开伊万的菊花，便不满地咂咂舌，一把将他从椅子上拽了下来。还没等伊万松一口气，他就被推翻在地上，双腿被紧紧并拢。

”唔....." 一个热情而完全的吻。阿尔弗雷德堵住了他的嘴，舌头尽情翻搅，同时将他自己推入伊万的紧并的双腿间，模拟性交地摩擦着。伊万被阿尔弗雷德的吻搞得七荤八素，任由他把自己按在地上，胯部撞着两条大腿。感觉真是好极了。阿尔弗雷德叹道。

不知撞了多久，等阿尔弗雷德紧紧掐住伊万的腰，在他的小腹上喷射了欲望后，这场精疲力竭的情事也终于迎来了尾声。两个人都气喘吁吁地，并排躺在地毯上，紫色双眼对视着湛蓝眼睛，谁也说不出话来。

*

他被彻底盯上了。

有了一两次之后，接下来就顺理成章了。借着发表会临近为由——他们也的确为此忙碌，两人总是加班到最后，等到其他员工陆续走光时，阿尔弗雷德会钻进伊万的办公室，或把伊万拉到他的办公室，借“辛勤工作之后的娱乐”之名来一场欢愉。在毫无遮拦的办公室里，两人翻滚在沙发或地毯上，像发情动物一般抱在一起。不止一次，阿尔弗雷德都想借着蛮力进入他，每一次事后伊万也都会因此跟他发脾气。伊万从没让他得逞过。

为什么阿尔弗雷德会这么执着于自己呢？伊万自问自答地作出了解释。他认为，阿尔弗雷德是个纯粹的白痴，总想在哪一方面压着自己，获取一点主导权。哪怕是这种不完整的性关系。那么，自己又为什么心甘情愿地被卷进去呢？伊万解释不出来。这是一起意外事件，却没有像意外事件那样立刻结束。他也不觉得自己是心甘情愿的，但仔细一想，阿尔弗雷德并没有威胁他，所以这跟自愿没什么区别？

只不过他不否认阿尔弗雷德的技巧让他有了新奇的体验......

但伊万还是在努力设置一条界线。正如他从来不和阿尔弗雷德有超越办公室的交集。有一次伊万下班后来到地下停车场时，阿尔弗雷德的黑色的跑车停在了他面前。他摇下车窗，邀请伊万跟他去吃晚餐。然而伊万没有回答，自顾自地掏出车钥匙，坐进了自己的车里。

太典型的alpha。在开车回家时，伊万不禁这样想。被宠坏的，骄傲的alpha。他不像自己那样，带点隐忍，全靠自己一步一步地前进。那个金头发，天生就习惯被光环包围，接受众人的吹捧。他太习惯想要的东西张手即来的人生了。

他们本该是两路人。

几天前他们的直属上司——头发已白一半的初老男人，那个即将晋升董事会的主管，单独找伊万共进午餐。刀叉优雅地割下牛排上的一块肉，放入嘴里小心咀嚼，再用餐巾不动声色地擦过嘴唇。上司看着伊万一系列的挑不出毛病的动作，唐突地开口问道： “你怎么看待阿尔弗雷德？”

伊万惊讶了一小下，很快便调整好态度，从容地回答：“琼斯先生有着与生俱来的领袖气质，才能出众，让人印象深刻。”

非常客套的评价。

上司听罢，只是微微一笑。他没有告诉伊万，之前他同样问过阿尔弗雷德怎么看待伊万，得到的回答是：表面一副处世不惊，搞不好内心巴不得所有人都认可他喜欢他。

“有时候太出众并不是件好事。比如，他不爱听取别的组员的意见，一意孤行。你不这样觉得吗？”

伊万斟酌自己的回答。 “...也许吧。但有才能的人总是有怪癖的，两者只隔一层纸。”

“伊万，你也是有才能的人。但你跟阿尔弗雷德不同，你沉得住气。”

“是吗.....”伊万用叉子戳着盘子里的西红柿，一边思索道。

上司没再继续这个话题。

然而就在项目发表会三天前，所有人都被召集到一起。部门主管望了一圈在场的人。

“你们都知道，几天后，Apex公司的代表人，就会带人来参加会议。整个团队努力了几个月的方案是否能得其心，将会是整件事的关键。我们必须成功。” 所有人都屏住呼吸，等着他的下一句话。 “....所以，布拉金斯基，你去好好准备。发布会就由你来出面了。从现在开始由你全权负责。”

空气像是凝固成了高密度的金属块，硬邦邦地。一部分人看向伊万，一部分人则朝着阿尔弗雷德望去。所有人都干眨着眼。他们太习惯阿尔弗雷德一直以来的位置了，可眼下他被一脚踢开，取代者却是刚来不久、资历尚浅的一个新人。虽然大家都差点忘了伊万不是什么普通新晋职员的事，但所有人都带着一副不可思议的表情。阿尔弗雷德觉得他有必要说些什么，但最终，他一句话都没说，耸耸肩就离开了。

同样，伊万也没说什么。

经历过繁忙的一天之后，办公大楼渐渐安静下来，只有零星的打字声飘荡在空气里。一直被骚扰的伊万今夜终于没有看见那张狡猾的脸。恼羞成怒了吗？他想道。差不多该结束了。离开时经过阿尔弗雷德的办公室，玻璃后方一片沉寂，只有落地窗外城市的午夜华灯映在眼帘。

“琼斯先生的话，说是有约会，八点就下班了。”一个还没回家的职员向他解释道。

真是蠢蛋。伊万想。

然后蠢蛋在一天之后就又一次出现在视野里。

一闯进来，阿尔弗雷德就说道： ”完蛋了，我试过了，根本不行。“

”......什么？“

人还没有走光。阿尔弗雷德靠近他的座位，压低声音说，”布拉金斯基，我可能对你上瘾了。我昨晚跟好久不见的炮友见面了，可是感觉插起来不够爽。“

．．．一脸震惊。该死的琼斯居然还在想这种事？？他到底搞没搞清楚现在的状况？

”今晚不...不可以。我要准备发表会。“原本准备痛骂对方一顿，但说出嘴的话，却事与愿违。伊万感到混乱。

”这样吗....那只好先预存着吧，等发表会结束后，要好好补偿我哦。“ 说罢，阿尔弗雷德摸了摸伊万正握着鼠标的手，朝他微微一笑便转身离去。这个小动作让伊万脸上泛起红潮。他很想叫住那个背影，有成千上百个想问他的问题，可声音却发不出来。 

*

发表会照常进行。如伊万在脑海里模拟了上百次那样，整场会议进行地非常顺利，没有一丝纰漏。但他却没有成功。对方公司的负责人，那个叫亚瑟柯克兰的男人，始终阴沉着脸，不曾露出一点积极的姿态。是我说错了什么吗？还是方案本身不完美？在结束后，粗眉毛的男人用他那严峻的目光扫了伊万全身，干巴巴地说了几句话，便没有了后话。

除了伊万以外，其他人也都揣揣不安。正当大家纠结着到底哪里出了问题，消息传来了。Apex公司同意与他们合作，只不过要换一个项目负责人。也就是说，对方只是单纯地不喜欢伊万。虚惊过后，大家重新投身于下一步的计划里，谁也不敢多提这件事——也就是阿尔弗雷德重新拿回了属于他的位置。整件事看来，他没有动一根手指，便结实地打了伊万一个耳光。

”回到你该呆的位置。“伊万似乎听见了阿尔弗雷德的嘲笑声。

然而实际上，阿尔弗雷德没跑来揶揄。好像这一切从一开始就没兜转过，一开始都只是伊万的幻想一样。然而这并不是幻想。

他愉悦地眺望着俄罗斯人。这个一触即发、自尊心破碎一地的年轻alpha。虽然伊万脸上的神情与往常无二，轻盈地笑着说道”那请拜托大家继续努力，好好跟随琼斯先生“的台词，但他知道，伊万不可能真的对这屈辱无动于衷。他会带着还在流血的伤口后退一步，但那尖锐的紫色瞳孔，一秒都不曾放下过警惕与攻击。但这正如阿尔弗雷德所愿——彻底激怒他，让他冲出覆盖自己的那层薄膜，好让自己看看，那最真实的激进而又脆弱的内心。

”不打算跟我去喝一杯吗？“ 开车出停车场时，正好伊万也下来了。看见那高高的背影，阿尔弗雷德开到他旁边，摇下车窗邀请道。明知伊万会拒绝，但他还是一次次地尝试。

伊万对视着他的双眼。

”...好。“出乎意料，伊万答应了。

浸在爵士乐里的酒吧令人感到身心放松，手里轻轻摇晃着Espresso Martini，阿尔弗雷德带着一丝笑意注视着旁边的伊万。听闻过俄罗斯人酒量很大，可这也太惊人了，他不记得这是伊万的第几杯伏特加，还是不掺任何饮料的纯酒。方才坐进自己车里的伊万全程扭着头盯着窗外，不发一语，气氛一度结冰。此时由于灌了不少酒精，冰层融化一些，伊万终于开始说话了。

”你那么喜欢伏特加吗？“

”还好吧，不算特别喜欢“

”可你一直在点伏特加。“

”因为我喜欢。“

”......“

这是伊万闹别扭的方式吗？阿尔弗雷德又笑了一下。他将自己的酒杯推至伊万的前面，”换个口味，尝尝我的吧。“

伊万皱了皱眉头。虽远不及烂醉的程度，可醉意毕竟上来了一些，他的眼角也有些微红。

”不要，我不要喝你喝过的。“

“为什么？”

”因为我讨厌你。“

”真遗憾。我以为你喜欢我呢。”

伊万立刻投来一道犹如刀尖的视线。“你什么都不懂，琼斯。”

“哦？我想是这样的吧。我不太懂呢，既然你那么讨厌我，又为什么要跟我做那些事呢？”

“——那是你在骚扰我！”

“你也没拒绝。”

对话中断。耳边只有台上传来的轻柔伴奏音。阿尔弗雷德继续打量着伊万的侧脸。俄罗斯人的鼻子非常高挺，而他的下颌线却很孩子气，这原本不和谐的组合此时却显得可爱。阿尔弗雷德忍不住伸出手，轻轻地抚摸伊万柔软的头发。不出所料，被一巴掌打开了。

“告诉我琼斯，我不明白，我到底哪里做错了？”是因为喝醉的原因吗？伊万原本苍白的脸颊上染了一层粉。

“你做的非常完美，我一点毛病都挑不出呢。”

“别跟我绕弯。我只是想知道原因，想知道我为什么失败。”伊万喝光了杯里的液体，舌头稍微有些打结，“我不应该失败的，至少不会败给你。“

阿尔弗雷德凑近了他的脸，瞳孔在昏暗灯光下却显得熠熠生辉。”你认为你输给我了？“ 超近距离让伊万不自在起来。直到对方的手盖在了他的手上，才不快地说，”这里不是同性恋酒吧。“

”那......我们换个地方？“

后知后觉的酒精此刻才嚣张地在身体里窜动。伊万有些头晕，而阿尔弗雷德一把他拉进电梯，在门关上的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德那带有马蒂尼味道的舌头便堵在了他的唇上。湿润的，温热的。之前多次的经验让彼此非常适应亲吻，像打开开关那样简单，一下子两人便觉得热潮上涌。

”伊万......“在亲吻的间隙，阿尔弗雷德第一次吐出这个名字。

”你醉了吗？“

”有一些。我的酒量还没差到那种地步。“

酒精泡过后的嗓音比平时更甜腻。他直愣愣地盯着伊万的眼睛，在确认过对方还算清醒后，笑道，”那就好了。我可没有睡奸的爱好。“

在电梯缓慢上升时，阿尔弗雷德就迫不及待地开始挑逗起伊万。他隔着衣服轻轻磨搓着对方的乳首，又滑到下方，包裹似的揉着下胯。等到他们走出电梯，穿过走廊，打开房门进去时，伊万已经兴奋起来了——俄罗斯人的身体十分敏感，远不如表面上那般冰冷。就在阿尔弗雷德把他摸得很舒服时，他却被轻轻推开了。前者一脸轻松地走到套房里面，坐在了沙发上翘起了腿。

”这又是在玩什么花样？“

阿尔弗雷德看着对方两条好看的眉毛皱了起来。他轻笑一声。

”不是花样，我只是觉得不该老是由我占领主导权？你想先洗澡，还是直接过来脱我衣服呢？全凭你安排。“

伊万倒是很干脆地走了过来，手撑着沙发背，自上由下地注视着他。然后伊万低下头，狠狠地吻上了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，泛滥起粘稠的口水声。这本是不包含任何恋爱因素的亲吻，可他们却吻得上气不接下气，难舍难分。在纠缠中艰难地解开领带，扯下衬衫，剥掉裤子，两人终于分开了。说来奇怪，这还是第一次瞧见彼此全裸，忍不住盯着看了起来。健硕的体格令人赏心悦目。迟迟等不来阿尔弗雷德的动作，伊万有些不耐烦。

“你还要看多久？”

“那你说，你想让我怎么做呢？伊万？”

看着伊万那副有些害臊却又强装镇定的样子，阿尔弗雷德兴奋起来。伊万下定决心似的抓过他的手按到了自己的性器上，闭起眼睛微微摆胯。

“真是主动。”

他用另一只手环过伊万的脖子，将对方搂了过来。耐心地配合着伊万的节奏，他感受到手里的东西越涨越大。同时他又轻轻地咬着伊万的耳垂，“别光顾着自己享受呀”。伊万听后，便将他的性器也拢了过来，两人的手将两根尺寸可观的性器一并握住，上下撸动起来。

“嗯....啊....”今晚的伊万似乎放开了很多，以小音量喘了出来。阿尔弗雷德的热情通过两根紧紧相依的阴茎传给了伊万。他伸至也能感知到对方的脉动。过了一会儿，伊万似乎认清了阿尔弗雷德今晚不会主动，只能以极轻的音量叹口气，将脖子上的手抓到自己的胸前，引导着对方摸自己已经变硬的小红点。阿尔弗雷德顺从地把手掌覆盖在伊万胸上。只是覆盖着。

“....动啊。”

“什么？你不说清楚我怎么知道。”

伊万咬紧嘴唇。

“...捏我。”

阿尔弗雷德接到命令，用拇指和食指揪住其中一个，用力捏了起来。 “这样吗？”他不用伊万回答就知道结果了。伊万被刺激地背反弓起来，露出雪白的脖子，那上面有一道他从没见过的，色泽不太淡的伤疤。阿尔弗雷德没有开口去问。伊万身上有太多他不知道、今后也不一定能知晓的事情。此时能做的，便是尽职地捏着那个可爱的小东西。

“.....换一边”

“好。”

阿尔弗雷德放开那颗被蹂躏地红通通的乳首，伸向另一边，将同样的事情又做了一遍。看着伊万强忍着淫乱表情的样子，真是有趣极了。就这样，不要忍着，把你的情绪都释放出来吧，把一切都破坏掉吧。阿尔弗雷德在内心唱道。这样想着，撸管的那只手放松了些力道。伊万不满似的发出了声音，挪坐到了他的大腿上，下体磨蹭着他的下体，一面双手环过他的脖子，又一次亲起来。

“哦宝贝，你真是太美味了。”阿尔弗雷德没能忍住，摸了一把伊万浑圆的屁股。没想到这一摸到是极大地刺激了伊万，他呻吟了出来。

“接续摸，不要停...”

两只大手开始使劲地揉搓起臀肉，故意似的，手指掠过洞口。伊万猛地一颤。他瘫软在了阿尔弗雷德的身上。两只手享受了一会儿弹性极佳的臀肉，便在上面轻拍了一下，“我们到床上去？“

伊万还在喘气。但他很快坐直了身体，声线颤抖，”别忘了我才是发号施令的那个“。阿尔弗雷德看着那双晃神的眼睛，不禁笑了起来，”好的，都听你的，我的宝贝。“

”不许这么叫我。....现在我们去床上吧。”

他站都站不稳了。更何况高高翘起的阴茎前端还滴着前液，他站起来后便挂下透明的一丝。阿尔弗雷德拉着步履不稳的伊万，一把将他推到了床上。 “现在你想让我怎么做呢？”他覆在伊万上方。

“闭嘴......”在阿尔弗雷德的注视下，伊万打开了自己的双腿，然后将他的手抓到自己的下面，“像前几次那样...摸我”。

阿尔弗雷德照做了。手指摸过颤抖的性器，摸过光滑的会阴，停在了褶皱上。 忍无可忍一般，伊万带着他的手指往自己的身体里捅。阿尔弗雷德的气息也不稳了，他感受到烫的吓人的肉壁，在热情地欢迎他。只不过alpha没有自体润滑的功能，洞穴还很干涩。他拔出了手指，亲了亲伊万的脸，安慰道”我给你润滑一下。“说罢便伏下身，舔上了那个小洞口。伊万几乎是叫了出来。舌头耐心地打转，往里面钻，尽量让口水渗进去。等到穴口抽搐起来时，阿尔弗雷德才亲了一口，抽离了舌头。

他满意地看着眼前的光景。伊万完全情动，不知廉耻地M字开脚，喉咙里不断溢出低吟。他有过许多床伴，而他们的每一个，都比伊万娇小，比伊万更柔软，比伊万会浪叫。但也没有任何一个，可以像这个高大的alpha那样，如此彻底地征服他、同时也被他征服。他甚至有点喜欢上伊万了，喜欢上他漂亮的外表、他的冷淡与骄傲，以及他不被发觉的淫荡。

让Hero好好地来宠爱你吧。

”伊万，让我插进去好吗？这会比手指舒服多了。“

他继续用手指扩张了一会儿，在伊万耳边呢喃道，像咒语那般，慢慢剥掉他的心智。

”.....嗯.....“

理智荡然无存的伊万不可能说不。下一秒，硕大的肉棒便从穴口顶了进去。

伊万被痛萎了。才只进去了头部，穴口却像撕裂般挣扎起来，火辣的痛感瞬间蔓延。阿尔弗雷德也满身是汗，他刚刚太兴奋下手没轻重。看着皱成一团的伊万的脸，脑海的角落想着事后可能会被打死。但他没拔出来，反而继续往里挺。直到伊万被痛出了眼泪，他才慌忙停了下来。 ”我不是故意的，对不起。我现在就拔出去。“他一边擦着伊万的泪水，一边准备往后挪。

”别动...."任何的摩擦都会带来巨大的痛楚。伊万哭着求身上的alpha别动。于是阿尔弗雷德停住了，卡在一半，他能感受到穴口在收缩。然而伊万的哭脸和下面的紧致反而让事情变糟了。他觉得自己又胀大了一些.......

不行。阿尔弗雷德憋一口气抽了出来。在床上给对方带来痛感而不是快感，这根本不是他的作风。伊万的穴口有些流血，而他还在哭，阿尔弗雷德惊慌失措地抱过他，拍着他的背。“对不起对不起，别哭，我去拿毛巾来给你止血。”而伊万不知哪里抽风，居然真的哭个不停，甚至胸腔都抖了起来。阿尔弗雷德只好先抱着他，像哄小孩子那样哄他。见鬼了，我不是来上床的么，这是什么？苦笑的阿尔弗雷德却没有放手。

直到伊万的渐渐哭累了，身体不再抖得那么厉害后，阿尔弗雷德才轻柔地说道，“我去给你倒水。” 他去拿来了湿毛巾和一杯水。伊万还躺在床上，眼睛红肿，脸上恢复了一点平日的神情。阿尔弗雷德扶他起来，小心地支撑着他，将水递到他嘴边。伊万顺从地喝了一口。

“你想洗澡吗？”

伊万摇摇头。他闭上了眼睛。阿尔弗雷德将湿毛巾垫在他下面，让他重新躺好，给他盖好被子，然后便去了浴室。等他洗完澡回来，伊万看起来像是睡着了。

阿尔弗雷德爬上了床，抱住了伊万，然后合上了沉重的眼皮。

他看见阿尔弗雷德此刻坐在气派的皮椅上看着他。阳光透过窗户，洒落在他金色的发丝上，反射出耀眼的光泽。伊万眯起眼睛。与那同样刺眼的，是桌面上的刻着烫金自体的金属牌——部门主管－阿尔弗雷德•Ｆ•琼斯。

这个人曾经弄哭过他，窥视过他的软弱。而他现在成了他的顶头上司。

没有比这更讽刺了。

“你想要我怎么做呢？”金发男人开口了。他的视线像将伊万从头到脚舔了一遍，嘴角似笑非笑。滥用职权。伊万默默想到。他走了过去，直接走到阿尔弗雷德的身旁，然后被轻轻地掌住腰侧。

“靠着桌子。”然后他双手撑着桌子边缘，背对着金发男人。他的裤子被褪了下去。

“你知道吗？那些晚上我们全被监控拍了去......你想看看自己放荡的样子吗？”穴口一点点被手指撑开，“我可是费了好大劲才把那些视频给压下去了......”

冰凉的液体发出粘稠的声响。手指消失了。他咬着嘴唇，等着更强烈的冲击。

身后的alpha不再说话。他的脸突然埋进了伊万的臀间，舌头肆虐般地舔动。伊万羞耻地指尖发白。但他不想身后的alpha停下......身体变得很奇怪。他明明不是这样的，但在阿尔弗雷德的羞辱之下，他却获得了快感。真失败。他扭动着身体，小幅度地抗议。

一个坚挺而火烫的物体捅了进来。伊万没能忍住叫喊，那根东西便直挺挺地在他身体里发狠地抽插，每一次都带来痛苦，每一次也都带来欢愉。从下方传来隐约的酥麻，身体深处在逐渐苏醒......太奇怪了，这太奇怪了。头发突然被抓住，他被迫被抬起了脸。“睁开眼，看，外面的人都在看你是怎么被我操哭的呢。” 伊万瞬间睁大了双眼。

他看到了，玻璃门后站着一排排的同事，他们的脸在扭曲地笑着。

不要——！

梦醒了。伊万猛地睁开眼。他先看见了窗外朦胧的天色，然后看见压在自己身上的一截赤裸的胳膊。目光顺去，他又看见了正睡得深沉的阿尔弗雷德。没有了眼镜，他的脸显得更年轻了。

他刚挪了挪身，身下传来的疼痛唤醒了昨晚的记忆。伊万有些气恼，又不知该怎么面对旁边的alpha。他从小就泪腺发达。并不总是出于软弱，只是养成了这样一种习惯：一旦被刺激过头，他就哭个不停。小时候姐姐总会抱着他，轻轻唱歌给他听，直到抽泣声逐渐消失。他想起了姐姐温暖的怀抱。

此刻他也被某人抱着，只不过性质完全不同。真是糟糕透顶。伊万难为情起来。成年之后他很注意自己的情绪管理，还从来没有如此失控过。

他有些头疼。身旁的alpha的手臂压得他很不舒服。伊万毫不客气地一推，把他推醒了。

“......唔，伊万，你醒了？”

带着浓厚睡意的阿尔弗雷德微张着双眼，呆呆地看着伊万。样子有点蠢，简直不像平日高高在上的某人。伊万忍不住发笑。

“阿尔弗雷德。”他第一次叫了对方的名字。

被叫到名字的alpha将手臂重新环上伊万，还一个劲地往这里钻，脸埋进伊万的脖子，像是在说“让我再睡一会儿”。伊万被他的呼吸搞得心痒，再次把他推开。这次阿尔弗雷德把脚也压了上来，整个人像考拉那样紧紧挂在伊万身上。伊万放弃了。说实话，阿尔弗雷德有点沉。

过了一些时间，阿尔弗雷德再次醒来。他一睁眼便看到旁边的伊万正盯着天花板发呆。

”还疼吗？“他笑着亲了亲伊万，却得到了一个白眼。

”我记得谁吹嘘自己技术很好来着？根本就是瞎说。“

”我都道歉了嘛。要不，现在再来证实一下？晨间运动最棒了。“话音刚落，阿尔弗雷德便在伊万的身上磨蹭起来。本来两人就没穿什么衣服。

”去死吧。你永远也别再想碰我。“

阿尔弗雷德还是继续磨蹭。伊万叹了一口气。

”阿尔弗雷德，你还没回答我，我哪里做错了？“

阿尔弗雷德伸出舌头，舔舐着伊万的脖子。他当然不会告诉他，其实亚瑟柯克兰是他的表哥——母亲那方的亲戚。公司里没什么人知道。死脑筋的英国绅士在某些方面有奇怪的自尊心，当看到不是阿尔弗雷德前来主持，他差点没当场黑脸走人。事后见到这个笑嘻嘻的表弟时，他像机关枪似的喷道：你到底在干什么？被一个刚进公司的新人给挤下去了？琼斯和柯克兰家族的脸面何在？你还笑！阿尔弗雷德不懂为什么亚瑟会觉得他没当成项目负责人是给家族抹黑的逻辑，总之还没来得及说什么，亚瑟就打电话给公司上头要求换人了。

要是伊万知道这么幼稚的真相......可能会哭上一天一夜？阿尔弗雷德的手开始不安分起来。

不久早晨就要来临。一切都还很漫长。

End


End file.
